


Constant

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M, Prison Sex, Season/Series 04, Teasing, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the episode 4x02 "Infected", Daryl visits Rick's cell because he can tell the man isn't doing very well. Both of them need each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is a Rickyl fic because I just reached 4x02 on my rewatch and those two are disgustingly in love. It's only my 2nd Rickyl fic, the other one being an AU, so I hope this satisfies everyone. <3 Thanks for reading!

Daryl didn’t know why he went to Rick’s cell that night. It wasn’t liked he’d done it before, but it just felt like the right thing to do after the day they’d had. Walkers building up around the fences. Mostly everyone that Rick had saved gone. The disease breaking out. If anything, all of that should’ve made Daryl more willing to be alone. It didn't make him seek isolation though; he sought Rick.

He could tell that the man was floundering, and that he was barely recovered from his ordeal. Daryl understood. Daryl could see the loss was affecting Rick more than anyone. All of the work the man had done over the weeks to raise the pigs, and save the victims of Woodbury was futile. Every slit that Rick made in the animals' flesh wounded him equally.  Daryl didn't want Rick to disappear inside himself again because he meant what he said. It was Rick first, and they needed him. Especially now.

Daryl hung around in the doorway of the man’s cell while he waited for Rick to notice him.

“What’s goin’ on, Daryl?” the man asked, betraying his exhaustion in his eyes.

“Nothin’. Just thought I’d check in. After today and all…”

Rick sighed, "I never thanked you."

"For what?" Daryl asked, shifting his weight.

"Having my back in here and out there."

"You would've done the same. We all got jobs to do," Daryl shrugged.

Rick nodded, "Nonetheless."

"You aren't plannin' on checking out again, are you?" Daryl said hesitantly, "I seen the look on your face today, man. While we were out there," he explained.

Rick ran his hand down his face, "I can't afford to do that anymore. I have responsibilities."

Daryl was relieved, "Good to hear it, we need you back now." He didn't want to offend the man, but he wanted to tell it like it was. "Well, see you in the morning," Daryl said, moving out of the doorway to head to his own space.

“Wait,” Rick said,

Daryl stopped.

“Was there something else you needed, Daryl?”

The man answered in his usual nonchalant and even tone, “Not really. Just wanted to see if you were doin’ all right.”

Rick smiled up at his friend—his brother, “I’m fine,” he sighed, “And you?”

He shrugged, “Doesn’t matter ‘bout me.”

“Come here,” Rick said with a tilt of his head. It had meant something to him that Daryl was so adamant in supporting him. He wanted to continue this conversation before the man retreated again—off to some corner of the prison where he could be close, but not too close.

Daryl didn’t want to deny the man even though he didn’t really want to sit with him on his bed either. He had gotten about as emotional as he was going to, but he had a feeling Rick was going to get sentimental. He supposed he was due for a touchy-feely conversation though. If Rick needed it, the least he could do was listen.

Rick clapped a hand on the archer’s shoulder, “I appreciate all the… support you’ve given me. I know I haven’t been the best leader, but even through all that. You’ve been there. I can’t tell you what it means.”

Daryl shrugged, “It was only fair. Given all you done for us.”

“No. That’s just it. I’ve done some good, but it’s nothin’ compared to what you’ve done for the group. You’re always there. Always—" Rick raised his hands in a small gesture. He couldn't think of an adequate word, "Dependable,” he settled on.

Daryl shook his head. He wasn’t accustomed to the praise Rick gave. He wasn’t used to anyone praising him. Criticism was all he’d ever received. "Nah."

 "I'm worried, Daryl. What if we can't keep what we have here goin'? People are getting sick. The governor's still out there. Things are slipping."

He nodded, gathering himself before he spoke, "Yeah, but we'll deal with it. We always do. Things get bad and until they're not anymore."

"I'm glad you're still here. I don't know what I would've done," Rick admitted, lying back on the bed.

"You would've done what you had to," Daryl offered, shifting awkwardly on the bed. Rick was getting awfully comfortable and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He noticed the man's shirt had ridden up, and he could see an enticing strip of skin in between Rick's shirt and the waistline of his jeans. "I better get goin'. Let you get some sleep."

Rick frowned, "Stay for a bit."

"Why?" Daryl blurted.

"Cause. Anyone of us could get sick. We shouldn't take this time for granted," Rick reasoned.

"Seriously?" Daryl smirked, that was the best Rick could come up with.

"What?" Rick huffed.

“Nothin’,” Daryl said turning to face Rick. Daryl didn't miss the way Rick's eyes looked at his arms and chest before flickering to his face. The man raised his eyebrows at Rick.

"Why don't you just spit it out?" Daryl said.

Rick looked confused. Daryl just bit out at a laugh, “I think you have other ideas then just sittin’ here.”

Rick narrowed his eyes, "You think you know everything, don't you."

"I know enough," Daryl replied evenly, checking out Rick with equal fervor.

"Then why are we tip toeing?" Rick said, gripping Daryl's arm and pulling him down beside him.

Daryl let himself be dragged down next to Rick, "That's how you wanna play?" Daryl teased.

"Yes," Rick agreed, sitting up and rolling onto Daryl so he could straddle him.

"If we’re doin’ this, you ain't toppin'," Daryl said, allowing Rick to hover over him.

"Oh no?" Rick asked, teasingly.

Daryl turned a light shade of pink and he narrowed his eyes. He remained silent for a few seconds to feign deliberation. He and Rick both knew how it was going to go down, “All right. Just this once.”

Rick's eyes lit up and he flicked his tongue out over his plump lips, "I need this, Daryl.”

"I know you do," the man responded, obviously settling in under Rick, waiting for him to make a move.

Rick looked at Daryl in his eyes, challenging him to look away. His gaze forced the man beneath him to smile, his eyes crinkling. Daryl moved his hips upward, bumping against Rick's, "You waitin' for something?"

Rick answered the man by pressing his lips to Daryl's, his full lips engulfing the man's thinner ones. Daryl showed no resistance when he just opened his mouth up for Rick, letting him lick into his mouth eagerly.

Daryl moved his face forward to chase the kiss when Rick pulled back from him to take off his shirt. Rick was taking it off slowly, unfastening each button carefully. Finally, he removed it and tossed it to the ground, looking at Daryl with a smirk.

“Nothin’ but a tease,” Daryl rolled his eyes, moving his hands to Rick’s belt so he could undo it for the man. He unbuckled it and unzipped him, pushing the jeans down as far as he was able from his position.

Rick took off Daryl’s shirt more quickly, getting more eager with every passing minute. He couldn’t believe he had Daryl Dixon in his bed. The rough-around-the-edges tough guy who barely let anyone touch him was going to let Rick fuck him. “Just this once” he’d said, but all Rick got from that was that it’d be happening again. It had taken a while to get Daryl to warm up to him, but it seemed now he was under his skin. Daryl liked him enough to share this with him. That spoke volumes to him about how close they’d grown.

Rick awkwardly pulled down his pants the rest of the way, and then turned his attention to Daryl’s. The man’s loose pants came down easily with just a tug, and he plucked the rag from the back pocket for later use.

 

“Got any lube?” Daryl asked hopefully. He might have liked it rough, but not raw.

“You’re the one who brought it back for me as a joke. You have this planned all along?”

“I knew it’d come in handy eventually. Some reason or another,” Daryl smirked, pulling Rick down on top of him.

Both of them now just in boxers, they grinded against each other, exploring before advancing any further.

Rick kept up his advances on Daryl’s mouth, continuing down the man’s body to mouth at his nipples. Daryl’s body arched up at that trick, earning a small smile from the man holding him down. Rick licked down the other man’s chest until he reached the waistband of his boxers. He gave Daryl a small bite just under his belly button. He was a tease. Rick pulled down Daryl’s boxers, immediately eyeing up his erection. He made a point of not touching Daryl, just looking at him. Rick enjoyed the furious blush spreading across Daryl’s face.

“Well come on then,” Daryl urged.

Rick gave the man one lick up the bottom of his cock before leaving it so he could press his fingers to the man’s entrance.

Daryl spread his legs shamelessly to give Rick better access. He felt Rick slide the tip of his finger inside him, just wet with spit. The man worked him open slightly before reaching across him and grabbing the lube from where he’d hidden it under the mattress. Rick hovered over Daryl, deciding to kiss him again before continuing. He craved closeness, and the taste of someone else on his mouth. Daryl was what he wanted. Rick sucked at the man’s neck, drawing out gasps from him. He hoped it left a mark so he could look at it tomorrow as a reminder.

Rick coated his finger with the lube and pressed inside Daryl. He used his other hand to jack Daryl’s cock, pressing his thumb to the tip.

Rick delighted in the redness that spread from Daryl’s cheeks down to his chest.

“Beautiful,” Rick murmured.

“Shut up,” Daryl retorted.

He got a grin and another finger for that one. Rick slid his two fingers in and out of the man easily, unable to take his eyes off Daryl’s body. His ass was tight around him and his dick ached with anticipation. Rick wanted to feel Daryl around his cock. He wanted to take him. He needed this more than anything. If anyone or anything was going to bring him back, it was the man under him. Daryl, willing and open for Rick. Daryl needing him. That was all Rick could ask for.

Rick pulled his fingers out of the man slowly, dragging them against Daryl’s inner walls.

“Fuck,” Daryl grunted.

Rick palmed his dick through his boxers and finally pulled them down. He poured some more lube on his hand and gave himself a few strokes. He kept one hand on Daryl’s inner thigh and the other around the base of his cock.

He pressed in without a word, feeling Daryl stretching around him and then clenching. Rick slid in all the way and finally removed his hand, moving to place both of his hands on Daryl’s biceps. He made sure he dug into them so he could feel every curve of Daryl’s muscles.

“Daryl,” Rick breathed, allowing everything he was thinking to flow out of him through that one word.

Daryl looked back up at him vulnerably, answering Rick wordlessly before the expression was replaced with need and frustration.

“Move,” Daryl demanded, moving his hips up.

Rick didn’t hesitate to pull back and then slam back into the man. Daryl couldn’t move his arms much since Rick was pinning them down, so he grabbed Rick’s hips, mostly with fingernails. Rick could feel Daryl’s nails pressing into him with every thrust and it intensified every sensation.

It took only a few thrusts for the men to set up a rhythm—Rick moving forward hard only to collide with Daryl’s hips moving up. Rick rocked into Daryl at a relentless pace, wanting to give it to the man the way he thought he’d like. He didn’t disappoint. Daryl was falling apart under him, and his grip tightened on Rick, pulling him closer. Rick removed his hands from Daryl’s arms so the man was free to do what he’d like.

Daryl moved his arms to wrap around Rick’s back immediately after they were released. Rick groaned when Daryl ran his hands down his back and grabbed his ass to pull him forward. The angle Rick now took inside Daryl was perfect and his body thrummed under the man.

“Yeah, there,” Daryl groaned, gripping Rick’s ass even tighter.

Rick stayed in the same spot, and slowed down so he could make Daryl needy and helpless underneath him. Each agonizing thrust made Daryl arch up, seeking more.

“Rick,” Daryl warned.

The man ignored him and increased his pace minutely.

“Please,” Daryl tried.

Rick smirked to himself and finally gave Daryl what he wanted, fucking into him roughly enough to jolt his body forward. The man clung to him and even wrapped his legs around Rick. Rick allowed his body to rest fully on top of Daryl so their chests dragged together, trapping Daryl’s cock between them. He hung his head lower so it rested right beside Daryl’s while he continued moving in and out of the man.

Daryl’s prostate was aching within him, being directly hit with Rick’s thrusts was almost too much. It took Rick biting down on his shoulder and spilling inside him to put Daryl over the edge.

“Oh my God,” Rick moaned in Daryl’s ear, “Daryl.”

“Shit,” Daryl responded, feeling his body sink further into the mattress with his release. He could feel Rick’s come inside him. “Rick,” he breathed when the man pulled out of him. He didn’t appreciate the loss.

Rick took up his prior position, lying beside Daryl. Neither of them were really interested in pillow talk, and they knew they couldn't share a bed. Neither of them wanted to explain that to the rest of the group. They had no choice but to separate here. Rick plucked the rag he’d snitched from Daryl’s pocket and wiped up the come from both of their chests.

“I guess you really did need that,” Daryl said, sitting up and shooting Rick a sly glance.

Rick scratched his head, unsure of whether to say what he wanted, “It was you I needed more than anything else.”

Daryl pulled the last of his clothes on, “Yeah, me too,” he admitted.

“So what next then?” Rick hesitated, not wanting Daryl to leave with anything else unsaid.

“I’m going to take watch for the night,” he shrugged.

Rick nodded, “See you tomorrow then?”

Daryl smirked, “If you want. You’ll know where to find me.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
